


Kinktober Day 2

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: For such a sweet quiet man, who knew Scamander had a dirty mouth





	Kinktober Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/165545266141/kinktober-2017

Newt was tease, he knew that and Percival knew that. Yet it always tickled him seeing Percival's reaction. It was a game that only the two knew, if the others found out they wouldn't know who to be more shocked towards. Mr.Graves the cold stoic man turning into a flustered mess, or Mr.Scamander the office sweetheart that never swore or let alone have such _lewd_ language.  Speaking of, it was about time their _game_ started. Getting up from his desk, Newt walked over to the break room spotting Percival near the coffeemaker _all by himself_.  Nobody never came into the break when Graves is  there, he's not a morning person. Thus perfect opportunity for their _game_. Newt smirked walking inside closing the door, Percival turned around ready to shout but stopped seeing who it really was.

" Morning Percy!"

" Morning."

"  Judging from your tone you didn't sleep well last night. _I wonder what kept you up."_

Percival griped his mug not saying a word he wasn't going to give in that easily _not this time._ "  Where you thinking about me? I bet you where explains why you're not speaking."  Percival kept his face blank grabbing the packets of sugar he moved heading to the table to sit down. Newt followed sitting very close and continued talking loud enough for only Percy to hear. " I know I talk a lot- around you anyway maybe you thought about using my mouth yeah?"  Percival was glad he was still mixing his sugar and coffee trying to keep is focus on everything but Newt. However that's not a bad idea shutting the tall man up put him in his place. " Tell me did you tape my mouth shut or better yet just fucked my mouth." Percival grunted and Newt smirked finally getting a reaction. _Atta boy Percy_. " I would be under your desk wouldn't I?  Choking on your cock as you talk to another coworker. Try to humiliate me right, any moment I could make a noise or maybe you beat me to it cumming."

Percival turned his head hoping Newt wouldn't noticed his face turning pink. How someone like Newt say such things was beyond him it was either  practice or a gift. But he refused to lose this time it's Scamander's turn in making a reaction. Newt had slide his hand on thigh squeezing Percival's leg, now was the chance to turn the tables. Grabbing his hand he placed on his crouch which Newt gasped surprised by the gesture.

" You know Scamander you really do talk to much. I wouldn't even have you under my desk. I make **sure** my guest saw just how fitlhy you were."  Now Percival was smirking seeing freckled cheeks turn pink and for once Newt was the one speechless.  " I have you suck my dick to the point the other had enough and make you such his. Perhaps two isn't enough to shut you up. I call all staff put that mouth of your to work. You wouldn't have a single chance to speak, **not even beg for more.** " Newt let out a low moan as Percival kept moving his hand feeling him become hard. " Aww you got excited, that's how I feel. I should call someone in now so they get a good look.  Put take that mouth of yours for a spin." Newt bite his lip, eyes staring at the door then at Percy seeing a smug look.

" O-okay okay you win."

" Good. Now if you excuse me I have work to do Scamander."

Percival got up grabbing his coffee and left the room with a proud smile on his face. Newt laughed that Percy finally got the best of him but he also cursed him because now Newt needs to rid this boner before anyone notices.

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
